


Vibranium Ass

by vibranium_ass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibranium_ass/pseuds/vibranium_ass
Summary: Oneshots and Drabbles that take place in any and all types of universes alongside any and all Marvel characters.





	1. Ignore This Text |Bucky x Reader|

Every Sunday morning, at precisely 8:45, Bucky finds himself at a quaint, little cafe just a block away from the Brooklyn apartment himself, Steve, and Sam, who he finds utterly unbearable, live together. Like clockwork, he’ll wake up, argue with Sam about him eating the rest of whatever food Bucky was attempting to have for breakfast, Steve offering to go grocery shopping the umpteenth time that week, and with Bucky frustratingly storming out of the apartment subconsciously heading towards the cafe with the best muffins and no with Sam Wilson in sight.

Just like all the weeks before, Bucky’s feet hurriedly carry himself down the empty morning sidewalk as he groans in annoyance. This Sunday Sam had decided to finish off the carton of egg whites, that clearly had a bright blue sticky-note with Bucky’s name on it, and to use up all the hot water in the apartment. It seemed as if this man’s purpose on Earth was to make Bucky Barnes’ life more difficult than it had to be.

Shaking his head at the thought of Sam, Bucky reaches the entrance of the cafe he’s found himself to be a regular at. His eyes move up to the dark wooden sign, in the shape of a coffee mug, hanging above the large door with matching wood. On the sign, in a clean cursive font reads ‘La Coupe d'Or’ which Bucky recently found out had meant ‘The Golden Cup’, making it officially the only french he knows.

Bucky’s metal hand, hidden by a thick leather glove, reaches for the bronze doorknob and pushes the door open. The hinges squeak slightly as a melodic ringing of bells echoes through the cafe, indicating the entrance of a new customer.  Bucky closes the door slowly behind him as he takes a step into the small cafe. The aroma of fresh ground coffee and warm baked goods flood Bucky’s senses. He lets out a sigh of content, relishing in the peaceful atmosphere that emits from the entire area. 

His brief moment of relaxation is cut short by a faint vibration coming from the back pocket of his worn blue jeans. He reaches into his pocket, retrieving his phone, finding a text from the contact name ‘Ignore This Text’, also known to anyone but Bucky as ‘Sam Wilson’. He unlocks the phone Steve made him get, reading the text from his least favorite person.

**Ignore This Text: U @ that coffee shop down the street? U know, the one u run to when ur being a drama queen.**

Bucky rolls his eyes, sliding his phone back into his pocket, wanting to forget about Sam for at least a solid hour. A soon as he places the phone into his pocket, another vibration comes from the device. Bucky groans in annoyance, pulling the phone back out and finding yet another text from Sam.

**Ignore This Text: Hey, One Armed Wonder, u know when u read a text it says it’s been read? U still butt hurt about ur eggs?**

Insufferable. This man in Bucky’s opinion is completely and utterly insufferable. He Bucky glares at the glass of screen, typing out a short response.

**Bucky: WHAT DO YOU WANT?**

Bucky grumbles frustratingly as he reads over his message. When Sam set up his phone, god knows why Bucky let him do that, he did something to it and now Bucky can only text in all caps. 

**Ignore This Text: No need to scream @ me, Bucky Boo Bear**

**Bucky: WHAT DO YOU WANT SAM?**

**Ignore This Text: U @ that cafe or not? Or r u sulking on a park bench all alone?**

**Bucky: I’M AT THE CAFE BUT I’M NOT BRINGING YOU BACK ANYTHING.**

**Ignore This Text: I don’t need anything, I’m still full from the eggs. I need a favor.**

**Bucky: NO**

**Ignore This Text: Do me this one thing and I’ll fix ur caps lock problem**

Bucky takes a moment to decide whether or not to even bother responding to Sam’s proposition and ultimately decides that he’ll humor him. It would make his life easier if he could use his phone like a normal person who doesn’t have Sam Wilson in their life.

**Bucky: WHAT IS IT?**

**Ignore This Text: There’s this new barista, she’s pretty cute, u will know what one I’m talking about right away.**

Bucky’s eyes quickly scan across the room, instantly being drawn to a new face behind the ordering counter. His eyes linger on the woman as she delicately stacks a pile of muffins intricately on top of one and other, displaying the baked goods for all to see. He only pulls his eyes away when he feels another vibration come from his cell phone.

**Ignore This Text: Anyways, I want u to give her my number**

**Bucky: WHY ME?**

**Ignore This Text: Because ur there and I’m here, idiot**

**Bucky: WHY CAN’T YOU WALK DOWN HERE AND GIVE IT TO HER YOURSELF?**

**Ignore This Text: Because have u seen her? Someone is bound to give her their number soon, and I want it to be me.**

Bucky draws his gaze back up to the woman Sam seems to be smitten with. She’s currently cleaning out one of the espresso machines, softly swaying her hips to the mellow music that echoes through the coffee shop. Bucky hasn’t spoken to the woman yet, but he already knows that she’s too good for Sam, or maybe it’s just that Bucky would rather be giving her his number rather than Sam’s. He lets out the billionth groan of the morning, looking back to his phone.

**Bucky: FINE**

**Ignore This Text: Thanks, man. Oh, pick up some eggs on ur way home. We r out in case u haven’t noticed ;)**

“I hate him,” Bucky mutters under his breath as he slips his phone back away in his pocket. Bucky walks up to the ordering counter, wondering just how is he supposed to give a girl another guy’s number. 

You spot him heading towards the counter and wave at him as you step away from the espresso machine. “Hi there,” You calls to Bucky as you adjusts the apron around your waist. You stand directly behind the register as Bucky makes it to the counter.Your smile beams at him in a way he’s never witnessed a smile appear before. “What can I get for you today?” 

Bucky’s eyes shift to the silver nametag that sits on the right side of your chest. ‘[Y/N]’ The tag reads. He brings his eyes back up to your face, the face that still showcases that breathtaking smile. “Hi,” Bucky finally speaks out, “Can I please get one medium black coffee and one blueberry muffin?”

“Of course.” You smile at him yet again and punch in the order to the cash register. “Will that be all for you today?”

“Uh,” Bucky’s mind sends him a reminder of the unfortunate favor he said he’d do for his least favorite roommate. “Yeah, that should be good.”

“Alright,” You move your bright, sparkling eyes from the register to Bucky’s light irises. “That comes to $4.85.” Bucky hands you a five dollar bill, briefly touching the soft skin of your hands. Your hands touch once again when you hand him the dime and nickel of his change. 

You move away from the register, grabbing a medium cup, filling it close to the brim with fresh, steaming hot coffee. You place the to go cup in front of Bucky, walking away to retrieve his blueberry muffin. You place the muffin into a paper bag with the cafe logo etched across, placing the bag beside the cup. You stand behind the register once again, sending Bucky one of your trademark smiles. “Alright, have a great-”

“Actually-” Bucky interrupts. 

“Oh,” You gasp out. “Did you want a chocolate chip muffin instead?”

“Oh no, no.” Bucky waves his hands in front of you, quickly dismissing you. “The muffin is great. Nothing wrong with it.”

“Oh?” You ask, feeling a small glimmer of hope spark within you. You can’t help but think that maybe the mysterious medium black coffee and blueberry muffin stranger may want talk to you in more than a barista kind of way.

“Yeah, um.” Bucky runs a hand through his long locks, instantly feeling entirely stupid. “So my friend, he was wanting me to do a favor for him, so um, do you have a pen?”

“Oh, yeah. One second.” You turn away from the stranger, your eyebrows scrunching in confusion. You walk towards the back, quickly grabbing a red pen, bringing it back to the perplexed looking man with the mesmerizing blue eyes. You hand him the pen, “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Bucky picks up a single napkin from the stack that sits beside that register, messily scrawling a set of numbers on the delicate material. “So,” He moves the napkin towards you. “That’s my roommate’s number, he wanted me to give it to you.”

“Your roommate?” You stare at the man feeling completely puzzled.

“Yeah, my roommate.”

“Oh, well, thanks?”

Bucky shifts his eyes around the cafe, feeling a sudden wave of embarrassment wash over him. “No problem.” The sound of the chiming bell of a new customer rings through the space. Bucky takes this opportunity to make his grand escape. “Well, I won’t keep you from your job, have a good one.”

“Yeah, you too.” You call out to Bucky as he basically sprints out of the store. You feel a small frown form on your face as you can’t help but feel disappointed that it wasn’t the stranger’s number you got but rather his roommates. You quickly replace the frown with an electric smile as an elderly couple approaches the counter.

Bucky rushes down the sidewalk, taking one last look at the cafe he can probably never go to ever again. He takes one last look at your dazzling smile and promptly strides away from the storefront. He lets his feet guide him as his mind focuses solely on the most embarrassing moments he’s ever experienced in his far too long life. ‘I looked like such an idiot.’ He thinks to himself. 

After another ten or so self-loathing minutes, Bucky finds himself at the checkout line of the supermarket with two large cartons of egg whites. Just as he’s about to pay, Bucky feels a vibration coming from the pocket which his phone rests in. The cashier scans his eggs as Bucky pulls out his phone. The message that flashes across his screen instantly sends a smile playing at his lips.

**Ignore This Text: Hey, Queen Elsa, care to tell me why the cute barista just texted me asking for ur number? What the hell man! Also, u forgot ur damn coffee.**


	2. Years |Bucky x Reader|

##  **1925**

“Come on, Steve!” You grab the small boy’s hand, gently pulling him behind you. “My grandma made fudge, she said you could come over!”

Steve’s eyes light up as the corners of his mouth turned upward. “Wow, [Y/N]! That sounds swell-”

“Sorry,” A smug voice cuts Steve off. “But Steve has other plans.”

“Won’t you just get lost, Barnes.?” You cross your arms letting out a large huff. “It’s my turn to play with Steve.”

“Well, Steve wants to go play down by the creek.” The brown haired boy looks towards his nervous looking friend. “Ain’t that right, Steve?”

“Actually, Bucky-”

“No,” You cut in. “Steve wants to come over and eat fudge.” You cling to the side of your best friend, wrapping your arms around his. “Ain’t that right, Stevie?”

“That sounds-”

“Steve wants to come with me.” Bucky takes a step closer, sending you a piercing glare. 

“No, he wants to come to my house.”

“Actually guys,” Steve squeeze out of your arms and slowly walks backwards towards his house. “I think I’m going to head home.”

As Steve walks away you look back to Bucky, staring at him with a blazing fire in your eyes. “Look what you did!” You yell.

“What I did?” Bucky throws his hands in the air. “You made him run away!”

“You’re such a jerk, James Buchanan Barnes!”

“And you’re stupid, [Y/N] [L/N]!”

 

##  **1928**

“James!” You let out a booming scream, echoing down the street. Your face is red with anger as you storm towards the smug looking, Bucky Barnes. 

“Try and catch me, [Y/N]!”

You hold down the side of your plaid dress, chasing the dark-haired boy. “Bucky!”  
  
“Seriously, [Y/N], it’s rude not to share with your best friend!” Bucky called back, sending you a large grin over his shoulder as he shoves his hand into the bag of candy you spent all your allowance on. “Mmm, vanilla my favorite!” 

"Bucky stop! Those aren’t for you!”  
  
“But I’m so hungry!” Bucky laughed “You shouldn’t want your friend to starve to death.”  He turns away from you, walking at a casual pace. He thinks you’re too tired to catch up, but after a few second he feels as sudden weight jump onto his back. 

“Give them back!” You screech. 

“Ow, stupid! Get off of me!!”

 

##  **1932**

“Hey there, sweet cheeks.”

You let out a loud groan knowing exactly who’s speaking to you. You slam your locker shut, finding just the person you were avoiding standing behind it. You tuck a curl behind your ear, looking away from the obnoxious teenage boy. “What do you want Colin?”

The boy who’s completely infatuated with you sends you a flirtatious smile, shuffling closer to you. “I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some fries after school?”

“No thank you.” 

“Aw, come one.” He brings a hand to your waist. “I’ll even pay.”

“I’m busy, Colin.” You move out of his grasp, attempting to get to class.

“Hey,” He grabs your hand, making you drop your text books. You try to pull your hand out of his hold, but he’s squeezing with all of his force, making it nearly impossible to escape. “I didn’t-”

“Hey, twit” A booming voice cuts off Colin. “Let the lady go.” Colin’s grip loosens. You take the advantage, ripping your wrist out of his hold. 

“Bucky Barnes,” Colin laughs. “Always coming to [Y/N]’s rescue.”

“I wouldn’t have to if you had some respect for the girl.” Bucky steps closers to Colin, bring his face inches away from his. “Now beat it before I get the baseball team involved.”

“Whatever.” Colin shrugs and walks down the hall, disappearing into a classroom.

Bucky picks up a couple of your fallen books, passing them to you. He lets out a small sigh and shakes his head. “You and Steve really need to stop getting into trouble, it ain’t good for my heart.”

 

##  **1934**

"Steve, Bucky!” You call from across the diner, balancing a serving tray in one hand and an overflowing glass of cola in the other. You nod your head towards an empty booth, "Go make yourselves at home, I’ll be there in a split!”  
  
A large smile plays at Bucky’s lips as he nods back to you. “Sure thing, Doll!” 

The pair sits down in the leather booth. Steve casually picks up a menu, amused as Bucky twists his neck to watch you tend to your other customers. Steve shakes his head and lets out a small laugh. Bucky takes his gaze off of you and turns to his friend. “What?”

"You’re not very discreet, Buck.” Steve jokes, smirking to his best friend. Bucky scowls at him before breaking into a grin, snatching the menu from Steve’s hands. 

“You already know I like her, Punk,” Bucky states, still with a grin lingering on his face as he scans over the menu.  
  
Steve shakes his head and pushes his hair out of his face. “Going out every night with all of those girls doesn’t show it.”  
  
Bucky laughs softly, setting down the menu. “She’s smart, Steve. She doesn’t fall for my shit.”  
  
“She’s known you longer than the other girls, of course, your sweet talkin’ isn’t going to win her over.”  
  
“Steve-”  
  
“I’ve never had a gal to call my own, Bucky. I’ve never been kissed, I’ve never gone on a date, and hell, a girl has never even shows interest in me.” Steve leans towards his friend. “How is it that only I know what you’re doing wrong here?”  
  
Bucky opens his mouth to respond, but you come to there table holding a pad of paper. “Good afternoon, troublemakers.” You rest your hands on the table with a large smile adorning your face. “This ain’t bad for a first job, don’t you say, boys?

Steve laughs and pats your hand. “Congrats, [Y/N]. Now you can pay for our milkshakes.”

You tilt your head back in laughter. “Maybe one day, Stevie. I still need to get paid for that to happen.”

“You know,” Bucky interrupts. “You could always save a dollar by sharing one with me instead?”

You roll your eyes. “In your dreams, Barnes.” You take out your pencil to write the order of your two best friends, but you’re called by another customer. “Sorry, boys, I’ll be back in one sec.”

Bucky watches as you jog over to a table across the diner. Steve shakes his head, finishing the conversation between the two of them moments ago.“The problem is that you treat like all the other girls. She isn’t like those girls, she’s [Y/N]. She already likes you-.”

Bucky’s eyes widen, cutting Steve off. “Really?”

Steve shakes his head and lets out an annoyed groan. “How are you good with girls?”

 

##  **1938**

“I don’t trust that guy, Steve.” Bucky slowly takes a sip of his cola, glaring at the man who’s constantly flirting with you. The worst part being, you’re flirting right back at him.

“Well, I’d hate to say it, but since you won’t ask her out, she is technically allowed to flirt with whoever she feels like.” Steve mumbles, taking a sip of his own drink.

“But right in front of us?”

“How’s that different than what you do?” Bucky chokes on his drink, sending a glare to his shorter friend. “What? I’m not wrong, Bucky.”

 

##  **1941**

“Come on Stevie, hurry up!” You run a few feet ahead of Bucky and his dates, holding Steve’s hand, unable to contain your excitement. 

Steve laughs at your behavior. “Slow down [Y/N], you’re gonna rip my arm right out of the socket.”

You freeze at the entrance, sending Steve a sheepish smile. “Sorry, Steve.”

“Don’t be,” Steve nudges your shoulder. “I know you’re excited.”

“Excited is an understatement!” You look towards the shining building, bouncing on the balls of your feet. “I’ve always dreamed of coming to Stark Expo!”

Bucky comes up behind the two of you with both of his arms slung across the shoulders of his dates. “I’m calling bull, [Y/N].” Bucky sends you a large smirk. “You’ve always dreamed about seeing Howard Stark.”

A blush creeps onto your cheeks, only helping out Bucky’s case. “Shut up, Jerk.”

“Never, Stupid.”

You roll your eyes and look towards the two girls Bucky had brought with him. “Girls,” You walk towards them. “How about you lot come and get some popcorn with me and I’ll tell you any embarrassing thing about Bucky you’d like to know.” The girls look towards each other letting out small laughs. They walk towards you, eagerly following you to the concession stand. 

Bucky watches as his dates walk off with you. “What an ass.”

Steve shakes his head. “Coming from the guy who brought two dates when the girl he loves is going with me?”

“I don’t love, [Y/N]”

“I do know a thing or two, and I know that you and [Y/N] like each other. It’s almost painful to watch.”

“You couldn’t be any more wrong, Steve.”

“Whatever you say, Buck.”

“Shut it, Punk.”

 

##  **1943**

“I’m fine, Steve.”

Bucky leans into the now muscular side of his best friend as they walk down the base stationed in Italy. Bucky’s head feels cloudy and steadily pounds against his skull, still feeling groggy from his rescue from the HYDRA base. Steve, as usual, can see straight through Bucky’s lies.

"Just go see the damn nurse." 

Bucky glares up at him, not yet used how his once five-foot friend now towers over him. "Listen well, Punk. I just need a good nap, a half decent meal, and possibly a beer. I don’t need to visit the nurse, I’m sure she must have more than enough on her plate right now.”  
  
Steve lets out a deep sigh. “And that bullet wound?”  
  
“No clue what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Bucky, just go visit the nurse,” Steve groans, running a hand down his face. 

“When did you become my mother? I don’t want to see the goddamn nurse!”  
  
“Good, she doesn’t want to see you either.” You yell out at your ever so stubborn friend. "But I guess there are others I can tend to instead.“

Bucky’s eyes widen as he turns to find you standing at the end of the hall. You smiling face bring his heart to come to a sudden stop. 

"Steve, I’d like to see the nurse now.”

##  **1944**

You sit in a worn-down leather bar stool, swirling around the remains of your amber-coloured escape. Its scent lingers throughout the whole bar, as many others, feeling the exact same way as you, attempt to drown out their pounding emotions. You’ve been here for a while, yet you’ve only drunk one drink. You sigh deeply, ready to finish the glass of burning liquid.

”[Y/N]?“

You close your eyes and let out a soft sigh. You take a final swig of your drink, turning your head to the source of the voice. "What is it, Bucky?”

“Whiskey?” He shakes his head “You hate whiskey.”

“Yeah,” You wave over the bartender, “But that doesn’t mean I hate what it does.” You look down at your drink, hearing him sit on the stool next to you.

The bartender finally comes over to you with a fresh bottle of whiskey, filling your glass halfway once again. He starts to walk away, to clean up the mess that many drunken men have made, but Bucky motions for him to come back. He orders a glass to match yours and instantly downs it. “What happened earlier-”

“Shut it, Barnes.”

“[Y/N]-”

“Not now.”

The bartender fills up Bucky’s glass once more and walks away. Bucky lets out a small groan and pushes a hand though his hair. “I’ve been looking for you all day.” He takes a sip. “I came in here mainly for myself, but when I saw you sitting over here I almost left. I know you need your alone time.” He places his glass on the dingy counter and looks towards you. You keep your eyes trained on your fingers as they circle the rim of your cup. 

“Then why didn’t you just walk out?”

“I almost did.” He admitted. “I just needed to make sure that you’re okay.”

You lift up your glass, swallowing the whiskey. You feel as it burns it’s way down your esophagus. “I don’t need to talk, James.”

“James?” Bucky raises an eyebrow. A small smile plays at his lips. “That’s seriously taking our relationship back years.”

You let out a bitter laugh and swallow the last bit of your drink, placing a five dollar bill onto the counter. “I should head to bed, you Commandos have a big day tomorrow and I’m almost positive that you’ll find a way to get hurt.”

Bucky moves his hand on top of yours as you set down the bill, causing you to freeze. “You know what happened today wasn’t your fault, right?”

You turn your head towards him, trying your best to keep your face as stoic as possible. “It is-”

“Don’t you dare tell me that.”

You take a deep breath desperately trying to keep a blank face, keeping your tears at bay. “Bucky…”

“You did all that you could, doll.” Bucky takes a step closer to you, placing his hand gently on your shoulder. “We’re in a war, [Y/N]. People are bound to get injured, and you can’t blame yourself for not being able to save all of them.”

“I can’t help but think that I failed my job. I’m here to help the injured, but I couldn’t save-”

“Stop it.”

“But I could have-”

Wanting to comfort you, he pulls you into a tight embrace. “No one blames you [Y/N].” You instantly relax in Bucky’s arms, relishing in the safe feeling that he exudes. Not realizing what he’s doing, Bucky tilts your head up, staring deeply into your eyes. “Especially me.”

 A pressure builds up in Bucky’s chest, feeling as if his heart could burst at any second. His stomach felt as though it had been tied in knots, unable to stop flipping and turning. Without thinking, he brings his lips to meet yours. You close your eyes in response, not thinking either. He kisses you again and again, each kiss more intense than the last. He pulls you against him, wanting to be as close as possible. His heart races as he feels your form tightly against his. 

Time was stopped until a loud yell came from across the bar, following the smashing of a bottle.

A few moments of silence pass before Bucky finally decides to speak up. “Now do you want to go?”

You laugh and slap his shoulder, sending him a playful look. “Shut up, Jerk.”

“Never, Stupid.”

You continue to laugh as you step out of Bucky’s arms. You pick up your jacket that’s draped over the leather stool. “As much as I’d hate to leave right now,” You look back to Bucky. “I should really get to bed, and so should you.”

“Now you’re telling me when to sleep? You’re almost as bad as Steve.”

“Well,” You walk towards Bucky, leaving a lingering kiss on his lips. “You can’t jump onto a moving train half asleep.” 

“You really doubt my skills, [Y/N].” He grins cockily, also kissing you softly.

“Whatever you say, Buck.” You place one last kiss on his lips. “Just to let you know, Buck, I’ve been waiting nearly fifteen years for you to do that.”

“Doll, I’ve been wanting to do that for fifteen years.”

You laugh, putting on your jacket. “Well, if you want another one, you’ll have to promise me you won’t get hurt.”

"You and I both know that I get hurt just so I can see you,” Bucky smirks cockily.

You shake your head and walk towards the bar doors. You look over your shoulder, sending Bucky a breathtaking smile. “Just promise me you won’t go falling off or anything. I’m not that good of a nurse.”

 

##  **1945**

You can’t believe they’re gone.

‘Steven Grant Rogers 1918-1945′

You can’t believe that after twenty years they left you alone.

‘James Buchanan Barnes 1917-1944′

Your eyes shine with rolling waves of tears, overflowing and streaming down your dampened, scarlet, cheeks. Your cries are silent, though your breaths come out in a rapid and wheezy pattern. 

You’ve never felt pain like this.

The gloomy day grew darker the longer you stayed. It seemed as if all nature was weeping for Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers.

“You promised to always be here for me, Stevie.” You cried. “And you-” Your words get caught in your throat, making you gasp for air. ”I told you not to fall, Jerk.” 


End file.
